The Lone Wolf
by could107
Summary: The smoke cleared away revealing the newset arrancar. His hair was blue with the lower jaw bone of a wolf on his mouth. "Welcome to Hueco Mundo, Arnor" Aizen said. Arnor glared at his creator and lunged at him sword in hand. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

All the arrancars had gathered in the great hall watching Aizen. At his feet stood a lone wolf its head bowed and its eyes closed. Aizen held the Hogyoku above him a box of spirit energy surrounding him. The box broke and within its spot was an arrancar with medium length dark blue hair, a bone white tail and the lower jaw of a wolf across his mouth.

"Welcome to Hueco Mundo Arnor" Aizen said.

Arnor glared at his creator gripping his sword tightly. He growled and in one quick motion flipped the sword around drew it and lunged stabbing Aizen.

"Hm hm. You're strong Arnor" Aizen said from atop his throne leaning on his arm. "But you need to channel that strength.

Arnor blinked at seeing the doll he had stabbed thinking it was Aizen. Arnor gritted his teeth then bowed.

"Then teach me Aizen-sama" he said his voice rough as if he hadn't used it in a while.

"Good. Grimmjow I leave him in your care" Aizen said.

Grimmjow was about to protest but when he saw the look in Aizen's eye he quickly thought better of it. "Yes Aizen-sama" Grimmjow said through gritted teeth. Grimmjow walked from the room pissed off Arnor following him.

Arnor found cloths for himself and dressed quickly.

"Congratulations Grimmjow" a voice said.

Grimmjow clenched his fist turning to see Neiel standing with a smile on her face.

"What do you want Nel?!" Grimmjow asked.

"Nothing just giving you congratulations" Nel said.

"If that's it go!" Grimmjow yelled.

Nel shrugged and walked off walked off with a parting bye.

"She your girlfriend?" Arnor asked cleaning his ear. He had fully dressed wearing a white hakama and black sash. His tail swished softly as he tied his sword to his waist.

"No!" Grimmjow shouted.

"Okay okay chill" Arnor said impassively.

Arnor walked out of the room and through Las Noches. All of this was new to him. He was used to sand and adjuchas. Not white buildings and arrancars.

The last thing he remembered was passing out in the sand from an earlier wound. The next thing he knew he was on the floor in the changed.

He growled out loud and ran through the palace until he was outside in the dark dessert. He howled in anguish at the moon. His howl brought some unwanted attention. A group of adjuchas had surrounded him. Arnor glared at them flexing his fingers then dashed forward. He punched one and it sailed away in pieces.

Arnor's eyes widened at his change. Another adjucha came up behind him and seemed to move in slow motion as he dashed around it. He kicked it to the ground and spun opening his mouth. Energy gathered there and changed color from red to blue. He staggered as the blast left him and incinerated the adjucha.

"Enjoying your new power"

Arnor spun around to see Grimmjow and five other arrancars. The one who spoke looked Chinese and was tall and skinny.

"I am Shaw Long Quawfong" he said. "You're training will begin now" One of them jumped down and landed near him."

"The names D-Roy. Hope you don't die on your first session!" D-Roy jumped forward and punched him in the jaw. Arnor flew back from the blow landing in the sand hard.

"Shit!" D-Roy exclaimed as his hand bled from Arnor's jaw. Arnor dragged himself to his feet and dashed at D-Roy. D-Roy sonidoed every one of his punches and kicks.

"How the hell are you doing that?!" Arnor yelled. D-Roy dodged another punch the same way.

"It's called Sonido! Try concentrating spirit energy to your feet, if you can!" D-Roy jeered. He took a step forward launching a punch aimed at his stomach this time. Arnor sonido just as the fist would have connected.

He reappeared behind D-Roy and punched him into the ground. D-Roy jumped to his feet again and ran at him. Arnor replied with the same action. They became a flurry of punches and kicks as they fought.

"He's learning fast" Quawfong said.

"Ilfort get in there." Grimmjow ordered. Ilfort nodded jumping down. Arnor blocked D-Roy's kick and rushed in to punch him when he jumped back. A cero blast hit him in the face and he flew back a few meters.

Arnor jumped to his feet and half dashed half sonidoed at Ilfort. Ilfort watched him then fired a cero right before he punched. Arnor flew back and ran at him again. Arnor feinted a punch dodging the cero repapering above him firing his own cero. Ilfort deflected it and kicked him in the face.

"You've got to fire them from your hands brother!" Ilfort yelled to him. Arnor ran at him and fired a cero from close range. Ilfort sonidoed it dodging the next flurry of kicks and punches. Arnor went low swiping his feet from under him. He jumped up and fired a cero. Ilfort sonidoed it then sonidoed again as a second cero flew at him. Before he could move a third cero hit him. He fell back his chest smoking.

"Who's next?" Arnor yelled. Nakim jumped down from the ledge taking Ilfort's place. Arnor fired a cero at him then jumped forward unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks. Nakim blocked them all then punched him back.

"Use your swordsmanship" Nakim said. "Quick attacks to break through your opponents guard."

Arnor drew his sword and swung it a few times experimentally. He then flipped the sword so the back was parallel to his arm. He dashed forward and kicked. Nakim blocked his leg and then blocked the sword. For a giant like Nakim he was surprising agile as he blocked each and every strike. Arnor jumped back and fired a cero from his mouth. Nakim blocked the blast and Arnor jumped through the smoke piercing Nakim's arm. Nakim threw his arm sending Arnor flying.

"Good" Nakim said. "Grimmjow-sama what now"

"Shaw Long you know what to do" Grimmjow said. He nodded and he sonidoed to the field of sand. Dozens of craters littered the area around them with many smoking spots.

"You've done well to have mastered the basic arts." Shaw Long said. "Now it's time you learned about arrancar releases"

"What?" Arnor asked confused.

"It'll be easier to just show you. Come at me"

Arnor grunted and sonidoed at him. He slashed down with his sword, swiped his feet under him then fired a cero. Shaw Long dodged them and jumped back. Arnor jumped after him and slashed down.

"Snap Tijireta" Shaw Long whispered. Shaw Long grabbed Arnor's sword in a long claw like hand and slashed Arnor repeatedly with the other. Arnor struggled to his feet his breath ragged. "When an Arrancar release their zanpactou they release their true power"

He ran at Quawfong again and slashed at him in a complicated combo of sword strokes and hakudo. Quawfong blocked and dodged them all and threw him back with his tail. Arnor dragged himself to his feet his sword against his arm again. He held his other hand against the edge of the blade.

"Snarl Lobos!" he barked. The sand swirled around him then exploded. When the smoke had cleared Arnor stood in his released state. His ears changed to that of a wolf. His mask had morphed into a smaller wolf snout around his own mouth with fangs. He flexed the claws on his hands and feet then dashed at Quawfong.

He dashed behind him punching him in the back three times before kicking him to the side. He jumped into the air flipping and punched the ground. Shaw Long, D-Roy, Nakim, and Ilfort stood around him.

"That's the end of today's training" Quawfong said.

Arnor nodded his breathing ragged then collapsed on the sand.

Could107-and that's chapter one of two. The story continues in chapter two. BTW Lobos is Spanish for wolf, I think? Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Arnor trained like that for months. He would fight them all individually until he could beat them each on his own. Then he would fight them in a four way battle royal style. Edrad joined after the first month making it a five way battle. He fought like this until he could beat them all without his release.

Arnor jumped into the air firing a cero at the ground. D-Roy jumped after him and Arnor blocked his punch and threw him into Edrad. He landed lightly kicking Nakim in the stomach. He rushed after him and upper cutted. Arnor spun around spinning his sword blocking Ilfort's cero.

He ran at him and slashed widely and fired a gran ray cero at his face. Ilfort flew away groaning. Quawfong rushed in and thrusted. Arnor grabbed the blade and threw him into the air firing a cero after him.

"That all you got?" Arnor scoffed.

Grimmjow jumped down from the ledge and landed next to Arnor.

"So you finally beat these five on your own." Grimmjow said. He punched him in the face and he sailed through the air. Arnor grunted as he stood up rubbing the spot. "Why don't you try someone stronger?" he said grinning.

"Alright but don't get mad when you lose!" Arnor shouted. He dashed forward and kicked high. Grimmjow ducked and punched him. Arnor dodged it to the side and punched in the stomach. Grimmjow coughed and kicked him in the head. Arnor hit the sand hard then tripped him. He fired a cero into his face and Grimmjow fired his own blowing them away.

They both jumped to their feet and dashed at each other punching each other. They drew their swords and placed them against their hands grinning madly.

"Grind Panterra!" Grimmjow shouted.

"Snarl Lobos!" Arnor cried out.

They sand exploded as they dashed at each other. Arnor's head reel from Grimmjow's punch then kicked him in the stomach. He then kicked him into the air following after him. Grimmjow righted himself then rocketed at him.

The ground shook from the exchange of blows.

"Grimmjow-sama and Arnor-kun almost look like twins" D-Roy said watching them battle.

"Maybe that's why he's become so strong so fast" Quawfong said. "But which one is stronger"

Grimmjow kicked him back then put his hands together shooting his claws. Arnor dodged them all then jumped at him. He punched his rapidly in the stomach then kicked him into the air. He howled at him and he exploded falling to the ground.

Grimmjow jumped into the air kicking Arnor to the ground. He dragged his hands through the air. Giant blue claws formed in the sky as Grimmjow dashed at Arnor. He slashed through the air Arnor barely dodging it.

Arnor jumped over another slash and crossed his arms. He slashed them through the air and howled. The shockwave broke through the claws and smashed Grimmjow into the ground. Arnor grunted and coughed into his hand falling from the sky. When he hit the ground he was back to his normal form knocked out his clothes in shreds.

Grimmjow walked over to him and started at his pupil. Grimmjow waved his hand and Edrad picked him up bringing him back with them.

_That little bastard turned out strong_ Grimmjow thought _Hope he doesn't die on his first mission against the SS._

******

Arnor groaned as his eyes opened a crack. He squinted in the half light. Something blotted out the light and he felt it to see a towel.

"Wake up. Aizen-sama is waiting for you" Grimmjow said. Arnor grunted as he got up. He changed out of his torn clothes into some fresh ones and ran to Aizen's chambers. He entered and kneeled before him.

"Ah you've arrived Arnor" Aizen said.

"Yes. What do you request of me?" he asked.

"I have a special mission for you. You're to hunt down and kill a jinchuriki named Naruto Uzumaki. You'll receive the details later"

"Yes Aizen-sama" Arnor said sonidoing away.

End chapter 2 and story

Could107-for those of you who read Naruto this is a setup to another story of mine The New Jinchuriki. Read it or else. Hope you enjoyed this one. Read and Review.


End file.
